


Go The Fuck To Sleep

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bedtime Stories, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: David has researched different children’s books ever since he met Patrick and discovered Patrick’s inability to fall asleep sometimes.In an effort to get Patrick to go the fuck to sleep so David can sleep too, David changes the words around a little bit in these stories to make it more fun to recite out loud.





	Go The Fuck To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is The [Mood](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0jISUvFYB9/) Board  

> 
> Thank you to the discord for the encouragement to get this out there.

“Patrick, you need to go the fuck to sleep.”

“I can’t. I’m trying.”

“Well you need to try harder because you’re fidgeting and I have to open tomorrow.”

“David...tell me a story..?”

“If it means you’ll finally go the fuck to sleep.”

“Okay...I’ll try. No promises”

Patrick was so sweet when he and David would lay in bed and David couldn’t help it that he was so smitten with his sleepless boyfriend.

David, searching out the right words, tells the story....

_In Patrick’s blue painted room _

_There was a telephone _

_And a red rose butt plug_

_And a picture of-_

_Patrick’s old Beetle Bug_

_And there were three great big condoms _

_And two bottles of lube_

_And a pair of briefs _

_And a little sex toy vibrator_

_And a young business major_

_And a comb and a brush and a bowl of David’sface wash_

_And a quiet 30 something David who was whispering “hush” _

_Goodnight room_

_Goodnight moon_

_Goodnight red rose butt plug_

_Goodnight lube_

_And the after sex washcloth_

_Goodnight young man in denim_

_Goodnight briefs_

_Goodnight magnum condoms_

_And goodnight face wash regimen _

_Goodnight sex spent cocks_

_And goodnight comfy socks_

_Goodnight little Beetle Bug_

_And goodnight telephone _

_Goodnight blindfold_

_And goodnight prop up pillows_

_Goodnight spreadsheets_

_Goodnight fancy hairbrush_

_And goodnight to the young David whispering “hush” _

_Goodnight stars_

_Goodnight air_

_Goodnight guitar_

_Good night noises everywhere_

_Goodnight boyfriend hair_

_Goodnight Patrick_

David hears a slight snore coming from his precious Patrick.

_Ah. Finally_. 

He snuggles himself even tighter and places a delicate kiss on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

And just like that...they drift off to an easy sleep. 


End file.
